


Day 16 - Opposite

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BAMF Marc Anciel, BAMF Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Nathmarc November, hbic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Nathaniel and Marc rule the school as the most feared students to ever roam the halls, and Lila Rossi wants their power.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	Day 16 - Opposite

**Author's Note:**

> So I really struggled with coming up with a unique idea for this prompt. One of the first ideas that came to mind was switching the two's talents, but then I felt like that was something everyone else would think of and do, so I kept looking. Not gonna lie, if the prompt was Swap like I thought it was at one point, I would've written Nathaniel and Marc as miraculous holders. But I finally came up with this, Nathmarc ruling the school as cold HBICs who don't really care what other people think of them rather then our normal sweet anxiety bois.

There were two students at Collège Françoise Dupont who everyone feared, the Red King and his Black Knight, otherwise known as Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Marc Anciel respectively. They were the rulers of the school, no one messed with them or their royal court out of fear that the two’s wrath would rain down upon them.

The first time someone had tried was about five years ago. He no longer lived in Paris and few doubted he would ever set foot in the city again.

The king and his knight were merciful enough to let any new students know how things worked around the school and were gracious enough to give them three more chances than the rest of the student body. Most new students got the message very quickly and fell in line. One student however, refused to fall in line, craving the power the two had.

This is the story of how Lila Rossi tried and failed to seize power at Collège Françoise Dupont.

Nathaniel was making his way to Room 33, otherwise known as the art room, as he normally did for lunch. Not only was it quiet and great motivation for his creativity, the teacher was one of the few he actually liked and respected. Normally no one disturbed him as they knew not to but it seemed the new girl hadn’t quite got the message.

“Hi, I’m Lila, Lila Rossi? Jagged Stone wrote a song about me after I saved his cat from being run over by an airplane. What’s your name?” The brunette leaned into his personal space, reaching a hand out to touch his chest.

Nathaniel grabbed her wrist. “Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Do not touch me.” He let go of Lila’s wrist and briskly walked away, intent on getting to the art room so he could eat in peace.

Lila had other plans. “Oh, you’re the one people call the Red King! I was pretty popular back at my old school, I could help you run this school!”

“No thank you, my knight and court help me run this school just fine. I have no need for someone like you.” Nathaniel finally made it to the art room, quickly entering.

Lila, still not giving up latched onto his arm. “Aww c’mon Nath. It sounds like you’re in need of a queen for your court and I’m positive I would be perfect for the job.” She winked at him, causing him to recoil in disgust and pull his arm from her grasp.

“I already told you not to touch me. Now you’ve done it again and keep whining about being made a member of my court. I will tell you only once more, I have no need for someone like you nor will I ever want you on my court. Now leave me alone.” Nathaniel stalked over to the table he and Marc worked at, very annoyed at what had just gone down. But Lila still hadn’t learned her lesson and tried to follow him, reaching out to grab him. Fortunately for Nathaniel his knight and boyfriend was there to protect him.

“He told you to leave him alone.” Marc grabbed Lila and deposited her outside the art room and closed the door, leaving Lila fuming.

After lunch was over, Nathaniel was minding his own business, getting his books for his next class out of his locker when it was suddenly slammed shut. “What the hell is your problem, huh? Boys normally throw themselves at me and yet you're here acting like you’re better than me!” It was Lila again and Nathaniel was slowly losing his patience with her. 

“Simply put it is because I am better than you. Unlike you I have genuine connections and people actually respect me. I’m actually going places in life while you’re going to continue being a delusional lying nobody.”

A smack rang out, loudly echoing throughout the empty locker room. Nathaniel stayed still, feeling the sting of a slap on his cheek. “Shut up! You are the nobody here, you are the delusional one here! Just wait until tomorrow when you lose everything.”

Lila flipped her hair and walked out of the locker room, Nathaniel coldly staring at her. The redhead placed his phone against his ear and once his joker picked up, simply stated “Off with her head.”

“Yes your highness.” Was immediately said after, causing a cold smile to appear on the Red King’s face.

The next day was a glorious execution with everyone Lila had ever lied about coming to Collège Françoise Dupont and exposing her lies in front of everyone. Most of them had given her cease and desist papers seeing as she was just a minor and her lies hadn’t caused them any damage yet, but Jagged Stone had served her a lawsuit for slander due to her lie of him writing a song about her as it implied that he was a pedophile.

The final blow was when she claimed that Nathaniel had attacked her yesterday. That accusation had easily gotten cleared up once the security footage had been reviewed and Lila had been expelled due to Collège Françoise Dupont’s policy on assault.

Needless to say, if there had been any doubts about the two’s power it quickly disappeared after the display the rulers put on.


End file.
